


Do Some Navigating

by thewolfthatwrites



Series: This Relationship We're Staging [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Rare Pairings, Sassy Jackson, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles freezes when he hears the knock, eyes widening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Some Navigating

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.
> 
> Quickly beta'd by [clawstoagunfight](../users/clawstoagunfight) because I was ready to post and she's awesome =D

Stiles freezes when he hears the knock, eyes widening. “Oh my god. Oh god oh god oh god.”

“Pull yourself together,” Lydia instructs with a barely concealed grin.

“Go. Please go answer it. Oh god. I can’t handle this.”

“No, it’s your problem, Stilinski. Man up and deal with it. Oh no, the eyes already worked once this morning.” She shakes her head at him as he turns up the look from an Isaac to a Scott. There’s another less hesitant knock. Lydia scowls before naming her price, “You do the dishes for a week.”

“Lyds, please just go answ–”

“A week. Agree and I’ll get the door and pretend you aren’t here or whatever,” she promises with a roll of her pretty green eyes.

“Oh my god. Fine, go!” Stiles shoos her toward the front door before going to hide behind the dividing wall.

He hears the door open before a masculine voice greets his roommate, asking if she’s seen Cora.

“Not today,” Lydia tells him in the same moment Stiles peers around the corner to ask, “Ethan?”

“Hey Stiles,” the man nods in greeting before repeating his question to Stiles.

“She isn’t here…”

“Huh, she did come over last night though, right?”

“Uh.” Stiles pauses to cough before jerking his head in a nod. “Yeah, she was here.”

“When’d she leave?” Ethan asks, his eyebrows pulling inward.

“Not really sure…I don’t remember much about last night…”

“Why? What happened?”

“They got drunk and copulated–” Lydia explains with a smug grin.

Stiles jumps forward with a flail of his arm to cut her off with a loud, “Maybe!”

“Maybe,” Lydia agrees, “but most signs are pointing to totally, completely, without a doubt.”

“You and Cora slept together?” Ethan’s face has gone hard. “Now she isn’t answering her phone and isn’t anywhere to be found.”

“Why are you looking at me like that? Cora is a grown woman, she can sleep with whomever she wants, and she can disappear for a bit whenever she feels like it. I might not remember a lot about last night, but I know that it was a mutual agreed upon engagement.”

“Stiles, stop. No one is blaming you. Ethan’s just worried. Between the three of us we should be able to find her. Now, go find some pants.”

 

 

Almost two hours later, Stiles is starting to get desperate. He’d been to most of the locations he could think of earlier and had no luck. He digs his phone out of his pocket. Lydia had sent him one text that informed him Aiden was helping her look, but other than that he hasn’t heard a thing. He’s actually beginning to worry. At first, Stiles just figured Cora needed some time and space to process what had happened. Now, he’s not too sure. He needs to make sure she’s alright. He needs extra help.

“You better be dying, asshole.”

“Good afternoon, Jackson. I sure do miss you,” Stiles intones as he remembers there is a difference in time between Berkeley and London. “Look, I really nee–”

“I really need sleep.”

“Jackson. I wouldn’t have called you if it wasn’t important. Please.” The long-suffering kind of sigh filters over the line and Stiles pumps his fist in the air, knowing Jackson’s agreeing to help. “So, one of my best friends has gone missing and I need you to track her cell phone to assist me in finding her and guaranteeing her safety.”

After an extended pause, Jackson finally speaks. “Is it Lydia?”

“No. It’s our friend…” he paces the sidewalk outside of the small café he’s just been in. “It’s Cora.”

“As in Hale’s imaginary sister? Go fuck yourself, Stilinski, I’m busy.” There’s a scoff; Stiles is ninety-eight percent sure Jackson is about to hang up, and he really wants to avoid calling internationally again so he calls out.

“Hey! Wait! Stop!” He lowers his voice once he hears a slight growl. “Please Jackson, I’m not lying. You can hack into my Facebook or whatever and check. Cora is real, and right now we can’t find her, so again, please help me.”

“You’re lucky I keep my tablet near my bed,” Jackson grumbles at him. “When did she go missing?”

“Sometime last night? I’m not sure…I was kind of passed out. We may have gotten drunk and slept together, which you really didn’t need to know about, but here we are.”

“What’s her number?”

Stiles rattles out the digits as he spots a bench a couple yards away. He moves over to it and asks if Jackson’s found anything yet.

“Oh my god, Stilinski. It will take more than five fucking seconds.”

There’s a beep in his ear and he pulls the device away from his face to see Lydia’s calling him. “Look, I need to go,” he breathes out. “Lydia’s calling and she won’t be happy if it goes to voicemail, and it’ll be even worse if she ever finds out you were the cause of it. Text me when you find something.”

“Yeah, su–” Stiles disconnects the call to answer Lydia’s as quickly as he can.

“We haven’t found anything, what about you?”

“Nope, not yet…” Stiles tells her. “I have a couple more ideas to try. Have you tried Derek, she might’ve gone home or something?”

“Ethan did earlier, put Derek in a panic. I guess he’s out looking near the Hale house. I have to get to work soon, but call or text if you find her or anything.” Lydia instructs him before bidding him goodbye.

Stiles stays on the bench, his left leg bouncing as he waits for something from Jackson. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he finds Cora. What should he say? Should he just ignore the glaring facts pointing to them having had sex? Maybe he could just pretend it didn’t happen, it’s not like he remembers anything anyway. Except, that would probably hurt her feelings, right? Unless she doesn’t care that it happened.

The chime of a new text message breaks through his ponderings, he looks down to see Jackson’s name. He slides his finger to unlock the phone and sees number coordinates and frowns.

_I don’t know what that means._

**You’re an idiot.**

**She’s somewhere on Cedar Street by Walnut.**

Stiles reads the two messages and feels his eyes widening. She’s at the apartment she shares with Ethan. He stands up, typing out a quick thanks as he moves to the lot where he left his car. He’s about to call Ethan when he receives a text from the man announcing he’s found Cora.


End file.
